


Alas the Poor Yorrick

by thezonefic



Series: Service and Servitude Universe [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Agamemnon and her crew run across a certain Centauri Ambassador in desperate straits and help out reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas the Poor Yorrick

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is another vignette in the “Service and Servitude” universe. Little actual Sheridan/Garibaldi action until the very end, but they are an established couple.
> 
> Beta: KerorinSama.
> 
>  
> 
> Series/Sequel: A sort of sequel to: “To the Future We Look,” another branch in the S&S universe

Disclaimers: Well I certainly don’t own them. If I did, One: they’d have a lot more fun, Two: I’d actually have some real money, not the intermittent virtual kind, and therefore no copyright infringement. Everybody you recognize from the show belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money.

 

 

“Captain, we’re picking up an emergency beacon about 250 million klicks away, in the Beta Arogense System,” Lieutenant Summers, alpha watch’s communication officer intoned. “It’s Centauri, sir. I’m trying to get a stronger fix on it. They usually have a sub-carrier signal that IDs the House that owns the ship.”

“Very good, Lieutenant Summers. Long range scanners showing anything yet, Ensign Morales?” John Sheridan asked, swinging the command console around to face the scanner array.

“Extremely long range scanners picking up a Yorrick class Centauri pleasure yacht. Sir, the long range Gamma array is picking up large scale gamma radiation from either the yacht or something very close to her,” Morales called out, slender fingers dancing across computer keys.

“How close, Morales?”

“It looks as if it’s not the yacht herself, sir, but pretty damn close. Close enough that I’d be wanting to get the hell out, sir, and quickly; that type of Gamma can be lethal in less than two hours.”

“Sir, we’re getting a voice distress from the Centauri ship. It’s Ambassador Mollari’s ship and she’s badly damaged. The Ambassador and his crew are in danger, life support is barely hanging on, and radiation levels are rising from engine damage. They’re broadcasting a universal SOS with a request for evacuation.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Summers. Lieutenant Commander Jones, alter course and jump to the Beta Arogense System. Summers, give me ship wide.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Jump in seven minutes, sir. I’m getting Beta Arogense gate telemetry. We’ll be there in 15 minutes,” Lieutenant Commander Jones said, jump calculations already in progress as he finished speaking.

“Ship wide, Captain,” Lieutenant Summers announced.

“All hands, this is the Captain. We’ve picked up a universal SOS from Ambassador Mollari’s yacht in the Beta Arogense System. Jump in… Jones?” Sheridan paused.

“Five minutes, sir.”

“Jump in five minutes,” Sheridan resumed. “Mr. Garibaldi to the bridge. All alpha security teams geared up on standby. Med Lab on standby, we may be taking on radiation injuries. Damage control parties, be prepared for any and all contingencies. Sheridan out.”

===============================================================

“Captain,” Michael Garibaldi nodded, as he moved quickly to the command console.

“Mr. Garibaldi,” Sheridan acknowledged. “It appears that the Centauri Ambassador has a major problem and it seems we are in a position to render assistance.”

“Yes, sir. Lieutenant Summers updated me. I’ve got two squads of gropos gearing up and we’ll be ready to move on your orders. Secondary teams are on standby, geared up and ready to move on orders if needed. There’s a squad of tech/repair gearing up and they’ll be ready to go in once my security teams sweep the ship and give the all clear,” Michael replied.

“Taking the lead squad in, Mr. Garibaldi?” Sheridan asked, his voice steady with only his eyes showing some concern at the idea that his lover was to lead the security team into such a potentially lethal situation.

“Yes, sir. Only myself, Specialists Stewart, Roberts and Anthony have previous radiation experience. Since the yacht’s Centauri, it’ll be Gamma radiation. We’re going to have to work fast, Captain; secure and sweep the ship, and get everybody off so the tech crews can go in and fix the engines and decontaminate. Any ideas on what may have happened?” Garibaldi asked, a small smile acknowledging his lover’s concerns.

“ Lieutenant Summers, anything besides the SOS and distress beacon?”

“No, sir. The Centauri are being strangely silent on the subject,” she replied.

“Beta Arogense jump gate in two minutes, sir,” Lieutenant Commander Jones announced.

“Strap in, Chief. The gate at Beta Arogense has a rough exit point,” Sheridan ordered.

“Strapping in, Captain,” Michael said as he slipped into the vacant seat at the weapons station. “All weapons on line and ready if needed, sir. Williams, get ready to back me up on weapons if needed.”

“Thank you, Mr. Garibaldi. Lieutenant Summers, let the crew know jump gate is imminent,” Sheridan ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

Grunting softly at the pressure from the safety harness as the Agamemnon passed out of the Beta Arogense jump gate, Michael quickly hit the release buckle and rose slowly as the ship rapidly began its deceleration from the jump gate. “Permission to leave the bridge, Captain, and join my team?”

“Permission granted, Mr. Garibaldi, take all precautions,” Sheridan said as he rotated his command console to Michael as he quickly made his way to the exit. “Safety for the Agamemnon crew is paramount, Mr. Garibaldi, no unnecessary risks.”

“Aye aye, sir. I’ll advise you when we’re aboard and when we’re ready for the tech/repair crew,” Michael said as he quickly made his way to the exit.

===============================================================

Suiting up quickly, Michael ran a rapid critical eye over his team and nodded his assent to move to the tunnel hatch the techs had fashioned between the Agamemnon and the Centauri pleasure yacht. “We’re set up, Chief; your team is a go. Environmental readings show a moderate level of Gamma radiation on this deck. Schematics show the engines are two levels below this. No life signs close by. We’ve logged the location of all Centauri life signs aboard the yacht and passed those on to the primary security team.”

“Thanks, Ensign Jones. Let the bridge and Med Lab know we’re going through,” Michael said as he led his team into the Centauri yacht.

“Stevens, Armstrong - you two hold the hatch. Percy, Aikens and Davis - you three head to the bridge and assess the status there. Report your findings to me and then pass them on to the Agamemnon. Stewart, Roberts and Anthony - you three are with me; we’ll head down to engineering and see if we can contain this. The rest of you, fan out and start removing the crew and passengers. Any problems, comm me. Let’s go. The sooner we start, the sooner we get off of this tub and the techs can fix the problems and get these people on their way.”

================================================================

Moving quickly through deserted decks, Garibaldi and his team moved into the engineering deck, the shrill sounds of alarms and computer warnings echoing into the emptiness.

“Looks like they got hit real bad, Chief. Got readings here of high-energy weapons discharge on the hull. Looks like they’ve got a breech on level 3, portside. It was sealed off by the system,” Specialist Roberts reported. “The security system on this tub sucks, Chief; I’m into the captain’s logs and system reports and have started to download.”

“Be careful they don’t have any trip bugs on the system, Roberts, that you don’t pick them up and let them into our system. The Captain, not to mention the comm techs, will get real pissed off at that,” Michael replied, running his own diagnostic on the Centauri system and smirking as the system easily gave up its supposed secret codes. “Guess the Centauri never thought that we humans would ever learn to read their language, much less crack their supposed triple encrypted codes.”

“Bugs are already squashed, Chief. Obviously no one ever taught these guys how to really keep a system secure,” Roberts said, his fingers flying over the Centauri keyboard.

“Venting radiation from all decks into space, Chief,” Anthony called out.

“First squad reports they’ve gotten to the bridge; seven individuals secured and they’re moving them to the escape hatch,” Stewart called out. “Second squad reports severe injuries on deck 5. Third squad reports they’ve got Ambassador Londo Mollari and his retinue; they’ll be moving them shortly. Apparently, the Ambassador is complaining about something.”

“Tell Smith to let the Ambassador know he moves now or he can stay on his ship and get a good case of radiation poisoning,” Michael said as he continued at the main engineering station.

“I’ve got the engines powered down. I’ll call for the techs to come over and start working on getting the repairs assessed and started. Garibaldi to Agamemnon,” Michael activated his link.

“Summers here, Chief.”

“We’re moving crew and passengers to the hatch. Alert Med Lab. First squad reports some minor injuries. Second squad reports three badly injured that they’ll be moving directly to Med Lab. They’ll require immediate radiation decontamination. Third squad’s got the Ambassador and his party; let the Captain know he’s bitching. Told Smith to tell them to move now or stay behind, so I’m sure that the Captain will be hearing about how-hard-done-by they were by us.”

“Good work, Chief.” Sheridan broke in. “Meet third squad before they move the Ambassador’s party aboard. I don’t want his security unwatched for one second. Mollari’s a wily one; he’ll bear your brand of watching, Michael.”

“Understood, Captain. We’re done here in engineering. The techs can come over as soon as they’re suited up. I’ll leave everyone except Roberts aboard the yacht. He’s downloaded the system so he’s coming back with me. Have Zack and Sec Team 3 meet us at the hatch; they’re the best to observe the Centauri security. Anything else, sir?”

“No, Michael, that’s all. Full report after you pass medical,” Sheridan replied.

“Understood, sir. Garibaldi out.”

===============================================================

Garibaldi and Roberts could hear the loud complaining tones of the Centauri long before they turned into the corridor leading to the escape hatch.

“I demand you let us pass,” the brightly dressed Centauri shouted at the security detail standing at the hatchway. “Do you realize that you are treating Ambassador Mollari, his consort, and party like some kind of commoners?”

“And you are?” Garibaldi asked his high dialect Centauri letter perfect.

“I am Rafael Gondola Mollari, senior aide to the Ambassador. And you, who are you?” The Centauri blustered at Garibaldi as Garibaldi towered over him.

“Michael Alfredo Garibaldi, Chief Warrant Officer of the Agamemnon. As the aide to the Ambassador, you should know the protocol better. Nobody goes aboard another government’s starship without the proper protocols being observed. Now that I’m here, I’ll escort the Ambassador, his consort, and party to Med Lab. All of your party will be accompanied by my security personnel at all times. Any deviations and I’ll personally throw the offending being into my brig. Do you hear me, Senior Aide?” Michael replied, moving aggressively into the much smaller Centauri’s personal space.

“Mr. Garibaldi, please excuse my nephew; he is very young and not very used to dealing with other races,” Londo stepped forward. “I, however, am very of aware Earth Force protocols for visitors on your vessels, even diplomatic visitors. My party and I will, of course, adhere to any policies that you set us.”

“Thank you, Ambassador. If you and your party will follow me, we’ll go straight to Med Lab and get everyone checked out by the medical staff. Afterwards, with Captain Sheridan’s compliments, I am extending a dinner invitation in the senior officers’ dining mess. The techs should have your yacht fixed in about eight hours and you should be able to resume your journey then. Any ideas of what happened, Ambassador?” Michael asked, his demeanor very concerned.

“We were attacked, Mr. Garibaldi. A Drakh war vessel came out of the jump gate and, without provocation, attacked us,” Mollari replied his tone rising. “I will be very happy to give you and your Captain a full report as soon as I am sure that my party, especially my consort, has been examined by your healers. I fear for her; she is carrying my heir,” Mollari turned to the young Centauri female standing by his side. “My consort, the Lady Ella, Mr. Garibaldi.”

“My Lady; let me formally welcome you, in Captain John Sheridan’s name, aboard the Earth Force battle cruiser Agamemnon,” Michael bowed over the Ambassador’s consort’s extended hand smiling charmingly at her. “Now, if we’re ready, we can go over to the Agamemnon and get all of you started on the medicals. Ambassador, Ma’am, please follow me. Ah, Zack, right on time with Sec Team 3. Ambassador, this is my most senior security squad; they will be acting as your honor guard while you and your party are aboard the Agamemnon.”

===============================================================

Moving quickly through the mostly deserted lower corridors of the Agamemnon, Michael directed the Centauri Ambassador into the well-lit Med Lab, which was unusually quiet for this time of the shift. “Dr. Franklin?” Michael called out.

“Here, Chief,” the handsome doctor called out from behind a diagnostic screen. “I see that you’ve brought our Centauri guests. Thank you. I’ll take it from here. Just head over to decontamination. Once you’re clear, I’m sure that the Captain wants a full report,” Franklin said.

“That he does, Doc, that he does. I’ll leave Sec Team 3 here for extra hands, Doc. They’ll be acting as the Ambassador’s and party’s honor guard. Squads 1 and 2 will come down for decontamination when they’re done on the yacht. The tech repair team will be along after they finish the repairs as well. I’ll be on the bridge if you need me. Ambassador, Ma’am; I’ll be back when Dr. Franklin completes your medical exams to escort you to the Captain,” Michael bowed slightly as he turned and briskly walked to the far end of Med Lab for his own decontamination.

===============================================================

“Report, Mr. Garibaldi?” Sheridan asked as Michael walked onto the bridge.

“Crew and passengers are all off the yacht. Injured are being seen to in Med Lab, the most serious is 4 th degree radiation poisoning. The Doc says he’ll do okay; the rest were being treated when I left. The Ambassador and his party were being decontaminated when I left Med Lab. We’ve scanned her stem to stern and she’s not carrying anything dangerous. The scorch marks on the hull match known Drakh weapons, so that part of the story checks out. Mollari reminds me of an old time snake oil salesman, but Wilson reports that there were no telepaths among the crew or passengers; he lightly scanned everyone as they passed by. Mollari’s nephew or whatever is planning to assassinate the ambassador in a year or so, take the woman and set himself up as head of House Mollari. Roberts uploaded all of the security stuff we culled off of their system. We’ve got a list of current codes, shipping dates and cargos, and a bunch of other stuff I left a couple of the senior techs drooling over. There is a matter that bears looking into; apparently the Ambassador was in possession of two human pleasure slaves that were passed on to him by a high ranking Drakh representative. He didn’t hang on to them long though; apparently the male was a little hard to handle. Mollari must not like a little adventure in his fucking. As far as I got in my rummaging was that they were gifted to the head of the Minbari warrior caste. No names that meant anything to us… guess they renamed them, but the Centauri had a genetic scan in their system. I’m running them through our system to see if we get a hit.”

“Excellent. Intelligence is looking at the logs. We should be able to figure out what happened here, Mollari’s story-telling not withstanding,” Sheridan concluded. “Beta shift will be here in 10 minutes. We should have enough time for a shower before we meet the Centauri for dinner.”

“How about I meet you there? I want to brief Security beta shift, and make sure all the surveillance is properly in place before the Centauri are moved from Med Lab.”

==============================================================

Entering his key code into the quarters that he shared with John Sheridan, Michael felt a very keen sense of accomplishment. It had been some time since he’d set up a security net as tight and all encompassing as he had for the Centauri Ambassador and his party. “Hope John got off of the bridge on time; I could sure use some extracurricular relaxation before tonight’s performance with Mollari and company,” he muttered, loosening the collar of his uniform jacket.

“About time you got here. I was just about the start without you,” John Sheridan’s husky tone sent a shiver down Garibaldi’s spine. “Strip down, gropo; now.”

Michael turned around to see a naked and aroused John Sheridan leaning against the bulkhead leading to the tiny ensuite bath facilities the Captain’s quarters boasted. Slowly loosening the fasteners that held his jacket closed, Michael moved across the room until he was arm’s length away from John, close enough to see the sheen of sweat starting to bead on John’s upper lip, and to watch as his cock unfurled to its full length - the rounded head flushed a deep maroon color, silvery drops of precum starting to ooze from the slit in the center. Michael felt his own cock begin to impatiently stir in ever tightening pants, the covered head rubbing hard against the soft material of his shorts. Carelessly dropping jacket and shirt onto a chair, Michael slowly moved his hand down his chest, pausing to tweak a nipple, smiling brightly at the moan he drew from John. Loosening the belt, Michael slid the zipper down, quickly toeing off shoes and dropping pants and shorts casually to the floor. Sliding down a sock with first one foot then the other, Michael left them behind as he moved closer to John.

“Stroke your cock for me, John. I love it when you fuck your fist. Yeah, just like that,” he moaned as John slowly began to stroke his cock, brushing his thumb over the rounded head and spreading the precum over it as it welled from the slit in the center of the head.

Pulling John close, Michael passionately drove his tongue deep between John’s parted lips, stroking strongly against John’s tongue. “ Gonna’ to do you hard and fast, lover,” he hissed as his hardness bumped up against the long slender cock of his lover.

“Yeah, fuck me, Michael. I need to feel that cock of yours deep inside of me; the burn, and the fullness deep inside,” John replied. “Inside me now, gropo.”

“Pushy, ain’t you, Officer Boy? But fuck you I will, in my own way and time. Lube, John, where’s the lube?”

“Don’t need it, Michael; stretched and lubed myself for you, lubed and opened myself up so that my ass is wet, loose and ready just for you. All you’ve got to do is shove that huge cock of yours up into me. Want to feel you every time I take a deep breath for the next couple of days. Need to feel you deep inside of me.”

“Fuck, John, you keep saying things like that, and this is going to be over with before it even starts. You know what it does to me when you talk to me like that.” Michael moaned hoarsely as he roughly grabbed at the base of his cock, shuddering as he fought back the overwhelming urge to cum as his lover writhed sensuously against him. “Bed, now,” he growled as he roughly shoved Sheridan down onto the turned down bed. “On your knees, Officer Boy.”

“No, face to face, gropo. I want to see those gorgeous blue eyes of yours turn completely black as you cum, Michael. Want to see the pleasure on your face, see your mouth as you howl your orgasm,” John grunted as Michael landed heavily onto his body, spreading his legs widely for his larger framed lover to easily fit into. Both men moaned loudly as Michael slowly pushed in two fingers into the tight channel his lover had so thoroughly prepared for him.

“Jesus, John, so tight, so hot. Shiiiiiiitttttttttt,” Michael finished with a hiss as John’s internal muscles clamped down as Michael’s fingers brushed over the sweet spot deep inside of John Sheridan’s body.

“Yeah, just like that,” John moaned as he slowly fucked himself on Michael’s fingers. “Need more, need that huge cock of yours riding me, owning me. Michael…” John howled as Michael roughly pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, sliding balls deep in one urgent thrust, trembling as the silken heat encased his cock.

Slowly Michael began to thrust, each movement unhurried, moving in and out, entrancing him with the sight of his cock moving in his lover’s tight hole.

“Harder, gropo, you’re not fucking a girl here. Fuck me hard. Don’t worry about leaving marks or bruises. You know I like it when you lose control,” John panted as Michael canted his hips so that each movement of the thick cock piercing him brushed over his prostate, causing flashes of bright pleasure to bloom through his body. “You know I like it when you get rough.”

Leaning forward, Michael lapped at the small pink colored nipple that puckered up tautly under his tongue, then bit down sharply, causing both men to cry out - John as the pain intensified his pleasure, and Michael as John’s body responded to his bite with a sharp clenching of all his muscles, especially those surrounding his cock. Wrapping his large blunt fingered hand around his lover’s long, slender shaft, Michael began to fist him roughly as his pleasure intensified, his ball sac drawing up tightly against the base of the thick cock, signaling the start of his orgasm. “Cum for me, John; want to see you cum all over my hand and your belly. Going lick you clean. Want that cum, you always taste so good, Johnnnnn.” Michael yowled as, suddenly, he was cumming - pleasure so intense that he froze in place, filling John with the scalding heat of his pleasure.

“That’s it, lover. Love seeing you lose it like that, when it’s so good either you die or cum, when cumming is more important then your next breath. Yeah, Michael, so good; lover, you’re so good,” John soothed as he pulled Michael’s harshly panting and sweaty form onto his body. “Breathe now, slowly,” he said as he tenderly caressed Michael’s heaving back, gently fingering each vertebra until he cupped the strong muscles of Michael’s ass.

Catching his breath finally, Michael raised his head from John’s shoulder. “Don’t know where the fuck that one came from,” he smirked, his lips quirking up in that trademark Garibaldi leer.

“Don’t care where the fuck that came from, Mike, just damn glad that it did. Now, Mr. Garibaldi, if I can interest you in a cock that’s still hard, maybe you can use some of that infamous Garibaldi magic and find something to do with it?”

“This cock?” Garibaldi leered playfully as he slowly slithered down John’s body, each movement he made deliberately rubbing John’s erection against the firm muscle of the Captain’s body, before taking the slender length into his callused hands. Blowing softly, Michael chuckled as John groaned loudly, his cock drooling copiously. Flattening his tongue out, Michael eagerly licked at the wet cockhead. “Love the way you taste,” he whispered before swallowing the slim cock to its base. Snuffing noisily, Michael sucked, swallowing strongly, throat muscles milking the cockhead rhythmically. Fondling the tender ball sac as it drew up tight against the base of the cock he was eagerly sucking, Michael quickly set a pace of moving up and down over the silken shaft in his mouth. John writhed shamelessly as his lover pleasured him orally, his voice alternately cursing and praising Michael’s cock sucking skills. Tenderly patting John’s scrotum, Michael moved his fingers down the soft skin of John’s perineum to rim at the still loosened opening to his lover’s body. Rimming the edge of the pucker lightly, Michael drew the cock deep into his throat, hummed and forcefully thrust three fingers into his lover’s opening. Screaming hoarsely, Sheridan’s orgasm forcefully pumped from his cock in hot thick spurts deep into Michael’s throat. Gently, Michael licked all traces of cum from John’s cock, softly kissing the still painfully sensitive head.

“Liked that, did you?” he asked as he pulled the still shivering body of his lover close before settling comfortably on the pillows.

“You could say that,” John replied as he affectionately kissed Michael, his lips brushing soft, light kisses across the parted lips, basking in the close affection that afterglow always brought out in the two men. “A little more intense than we’ve been in a while, not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Yeah, well, that may well change come alpha shift tomorrow. That command console can be awfully uncomfortable on a well-fucked ass. Maybe you should get the Doc to give you a little something to head it off before we go on duty,” Michael suggested.

“I’ll think about it,” John said, a large yawn distorting his words. “How about some shut-eye before we have to meet Mollari and his party for dinner? I’m going to need a nap before I can stomach Centauri bullshit and posturing for the rest of this evening. Spoon in, lover. I always sleep better when I curl up with you.”

===============================================================

Groaning in mild annoyance Michael shifted, reaching for his link as it trilled in the restful silence of his and John’s quarters. “Garibaldi,” he barked. “This better be worth it.”

“Oh, it’s worth it alright, Chief. We got a hit on those two human pleasure slaves Mollari had aboard the yacht - the ones he passed over to the Minbari,” the tinny voice of Mark Jordan, the senior beta watch tech replied.

“Who?” Garibaldi barked.

“Two officers of the Celtic Breeze, reported missing a month ago. The head of security, Marcus Cole, and a junior repro tech named Cecelia Johnson.”

“Positive IDs?”

“Down to the last strand of DNA, Chief,” the tech replied.

“Thanks, Jordan. Pull the EA files on both of them. I’ll look at them when I get to the Station House on alpha. I’ll send a coded message to the ‘Breeze’ after the Captain and I’ve had a chance at the Centauri Ambassador.”

“’K, Chief. I know Commander Sinclair will be glad to hear that Marcus Cole has been located, and Ensign Johnson, too. Celtic Breeze needs to hear some good news, since Captain Johansson died.”

“Yeah, they sure do, Jordan. Good work; I’ll let the Captain know about the IDs.”

“Hopefully, we’ll have even better news to send to Commander Sinclair after we talk to the Ambassador, Michael. You know Sinclair personally, don’t you?” Sheridan nonchalantly asked as he easily rose from the rumpled bed.

“Sure do; served with Jeff on Mars when he was a Lt. Commander. Hell of a pilot in a Star Fury, and hell of an administrator. He’ll keep the Celtic Breeze safe and allow that Ark to carry out its duty,” Michael replied as he too left the comfort of their shared bed. “Guess we need to shower and start getting ready for dinner with Mollari and company. So, how do you want this to play out, John?”

“Sinclair, Michael. Tell me about him.”

“Shit, John, we were fuck buddies. We just knocked the boots for about a year when he first got assigned to Mars. Some deep shit had gone down over the Epsilon 3 probe that his previous CO had tried to stick him with. Jeff wouldn’t let him so, to appease everyone, they sent Jeff to Mars, and the Medusa out on deep space patrol. They were ambushed by the Drakh on some exploratory mission of some planet with some dead civilization way the hell out there somewhere, about 18 months after Jeff got to Mars. Medusa was lost with all hands, but they did get a message out that made it to Proxima 3. Good thing it was passed onto Earth, otherwise we might not have been able to salvage anything of our race. And, John, you have no need to be jealous of Jeff Sinclair. I’m here with you for as long as you want. When you don’t want me anymore, then…then I’ll move on. Then, there’s Anna and the baby too. You married her, John. That must mean you intended something more than just doing your duty and passing on your genes.” Michael turned to pick up his scattered uniform.

“There’s Lise and her twins, Michael - your twins.”

“Yeah, but Lise and I both know that, other than being parents together, we have no future as a couple. I’d find a place close to her and my kids, be the best dad I could. But we’re not destined to be together as a couple, as a family. Not the way you and Anna are.”

Pulling the larger framed man against him John, whispered softly, “Michael, a part of me loves Anna. I readily admit that, and I’m really in love with the idea of being a father. You know how close my dad and I were, but even a bigger part of me is the other half of the couple that you and I make. Michael Alfredo Garibaldi, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Once we get this Drakh problem solved and we humans can come back out of all of the hiding places we’re now in, back into the light, we’ll find some planets to settle. I’ll set Anna and the baby up; sure I’ll want to be close by. I want to be a hands-on father but, just as importantly, I need my lover in my life, and that lover isn’t Anna. Michael, that lover is you. So, we’re both going to need to talk to the mothers of our children and go from there.”

“And if Anna wants a traditional family?”

“If this Drakh situation has taught our race anything, it’s that we are capable of adapting and changing. How we, as humans, lived our family lives and relationships before the Drakh and after the Drakh are two very different things. If the four of us sit down and rationally discuss the situation, I’m more than sure we can come to an arrangement. Now, lover, we’ve a shower to take and a dinner date with a Centauri.”

===============================================================

“Ambassador Mollari, Captain John Sheridan; welcome aboard the Agamemnon. I hope that, thus far, your stay with us has been pleasurable?” John Sheridan smiled professionally as he advanced to greet the Centauri Ambassador as he entered the senior officer’s mess.

“Captain Sheridan, a pleasure to meet you. I also had the pleasure of meeting your father, Ambassador Sheridan, at the reception on Ragish 3, three cycles ago. May I inquire as to his health?” Londo Mollari asked as the two men exchanged formalities.

“Tragically, Ambassador Mollari, both my parents, my sister, her husband and children were killed when the Drakh attacked and destroyed our colony on Proxima 3,” Sheridan replied gravely.

“Forgive me, Captain, if I have given offense. I was not aware of this. You have the deepest sympathies of House Mollari and myself, on the loss of your family,” Londo replied, paling in shock at Sheridan’s reply.

“No offense taken, Ambassador. Please, come and seat yourself and have your party sit. I don’t see your consort. Is she not well enough to attend this evening?”

“She is very tired, Captain. She carries my heir and it is her first child, so you will forgive me if I am somewhat over-protective of her health. She is resting in the quarters you so generously provided for our use.”

“Please pass on my personal congratulations and that of my officers, and best wishes for the delivery of a fine strong son, Ambassador. Now, if I may introduce my senior officers?”

===============================================================

Pushing back his plate, Mollari indolently settled in his chair. “You set a very pleasant table, Captain Sheridan. I thank you for your hospitality. But I am sure that you and your officers have questions for us about the Drakh?” Mollari said, even as his wine glass was refilled. “Your people make excellent intoxicants.”

“I’m glad that you’ve enjoyed it, Ambassador. And, yes, we’ve some questions. During our pre and post radiation sweeps, we picked up residual human DNA signatures. They belong to a man and a woman who went missing over a month ago.”

“Gollari, explain,” Mollari motioned to one of his aides as he drained another goblet dry.

“The Royal court had arranged for a small trade agreement with the Drakh Ambassador, the exchange of some rare duridium for finished gems, platunium, and Drazi silk. We were not aware of the human slaves until the exchange was almost completed. They were presented as a gift to my master, as thanks for delivering the goods that the Royal court and the Drakh had negotiated,” Gollari Rogoeri said.

“The slaves were gifted to Ambassador Mollari for his trouble. The Drakh had other, larger gifts for the Royal Court.”

“What did the Drakh tell you about the humans?” Garibaldi asked.

“Nothing. We were not made aware that they even existed until all of the other goods exchanged hands. They were then presented to the Ambassador as toys for his pleasure. It is, as you are well aware, Captain, not prudent to refuse Drakh gifts.”

“Then what happened?”

“We returned to our home base. The healers examined the humans; they determined the female was breeding and that the male had fought back. His wounds were treated. They did not fit into the Ambassador’s household and, at the first opportunity, he gifted them elsewhere.”

“Where elsewhere?” Garibaldi demanded.

“To the Shai Alyt of the Minbari warrior caste. His personal name is Neroon and he is of the Star Riders Clan,” Londo replied. “However, Captain, I caution you. Do not attempt to forcibly remove the slaves from the Minbari. The Minbari are not enemies to have. All beings, even the Drakh, respect them and, now that Neroon rules the warrior caste, they are respected even more. If it is your wish, I will contact the Minbari and attempt to arrange the purchase of these slaves for you.”

“Of course, Ambassador. We will appreciate any attempt that you make on our behalf. The two people who are now in the custody of the Minbari are not slaves but senior Earth Force Officers and we are most anxious to have them back,” Sheridan replied mildly.

Sheridan’s link trilled into the uncomfortable silence in the room, “Sheridan, go.”

“Tech repair crew chief Smith, sir. Repairs and decon completed on the Centauri yacht. The Ambassador, his crew, and party can go back aboard whenever they want. She’s all fixed up, cleaned up and prettied up, Captain.”

“Very good, Smith. I’ll advise the Ambassador. Sheridan out.”

“If it would not be seen as rude, Captain Sheridan, I would like to return to the yacht as soon as possible. We are expected at my consort’s family home in one cycle and I would not deny her the pleasure of visiting with her family before traveling for her becomes too difficult,” Londo said as he slowly stood, swaying slightly as the liquor he’d drank affected his body.

“Of course. Mr. Garibaldi and his people will escort you back to quarters for your consort and then back aboard your ship. Good journey, Ambassador, and may many blessings come upon your house,” Sheridan bowed formally.

“Good journey, Captain Sheridan,” Londo slurred as he slowly made his way, partially supported by his aides.

===============================================================

“The Centauri are all aboard the yacht and they should be away ASAP, Captain,” Garibaldi reported as he entered the Captain’s ready room off the bridge.

“Excellent, Chief. Rowland’s reported that most of the story was lies. Mollari was meeting with the Drakh for trade goods for the Royal Court, that part is true. However, Mollari was with the Drakh when they ran across Cole and Johnson. The Drakh only held them for a couple of days before they were gifted as fuck toys to Mollari. Apparently Cole proved too much for Mollari to handle so they drugged him. Drugged, he wasn’t of any interest to Mollari. Johnson, they just slapped around a little; Cole, the Drakh tortured some for information; but from what the Centauri heard, he didn’t give up anything. Mollari dumped the two of them at the earliest moment that he could. Best guess is that the Drakh were pissed that he’d passed on Cole and that’s the reason for attacking him.”

“Well, at least we know that Cole and Johnson are alive out there somewhere, and we know to look among the Minbari warrior caste,” Michael said as he lifted the coffee pot. “Want some?”

“No. How about we head to bed, after you send a coded message to Sinclair? I’ve sent one to the Cortez, the Avalon, the Wolf and the Independence. They’ll pass it on further down the line, until all of the ships, battle and ark class, know to look for Cole and Johnson.”

“Thanks, John. Jeff will appreciate hearing the news about Cole and Johnson from me, and I think going to bed afterwards sounds like just what we both need.”

The end.


End file.
